The present invention relates to an image recognition apparatus and to a method for measuring a height with the use of an image recognition apparatus. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with an image recognition apparatus with which an object to be detected, protrudently disposed on a substrate, such as a vamp electrode protrudently disposed on a semiconductor wafer, is detected by means of a television camera to thereby discriminate whether or not the height thereof falls within a given range, and also concerned with a method for measuring a height with the use of the above image recognition apparatus.